


Ocean Eyes

by Moose_and_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Destiel/pseuds/Moose_and_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story of Dean and Castiel told entirely through poems written from Dean's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I saw something today that turned my life upside-down.  
An adorable boy, with blue eyes and a frown.  
I don't understand how someone so beautiful could feel sad;  
But I realized he was lonely and needed someone bad.  
Right then, I wished I could've kissed him and I still wish I did.  
But life is full of "what ifs", so instead I ran and hid.  
I wanted to fix him, but I too am broken.  
Maybe, I thought, that we could fix each other,  
But there's too much to figure out, and too many words left unspoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a lot more chapters, but each will be short as this one. I hope you like it as I'm trying something new by writing in only poems.

I saw him again today, found out his name.  
Castiel, like an angel, with no fault and no blame.  
When he asked me for mine, "Dean" was all I had to say.  
It's not as pretty as Castiel, but he seemed to like it anyway.  
I learned more about him, discovered he loved bees.  
I told him he was sweet like honey.  
He makes me weak to my knees.  
I'll never admit it, but I think I've fallen in love.  
Of course, I'm just foolish.  
I'm merely a human; he's an angel from above.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I took Cas on our very first date.   
I was scared it'd be a bust, but it turned out really great.   
I picked him up in the Impala and we drove to the park.  
He'd made us a picnic and we sat there until dark.   
I learned more about the boy with the captivating eyes.  
He had many siblings and was only into guys.   
I told him I liked both and he said that was okay.   
He never judged a person; straight, bi, or gay.   
I dropped him off at his house, knowing I'd miss him.  
So, I did something unexpected.   
I leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I lay in my bed, starting up at the ceiling.  
Castiel crosses my mind, how we're both slowly healing.  
I miss him already though we haven't been apart for too long.  
I closed my eyes slowly and hummed a soft song.  
I fell into a dream and there was that boy.  
As soon as I saw him, my heart swelled with joy.  
He looked up at me, his blue eyes making me melt.  
And it was then I knew how much love I truly felt.


End file.
